


Hey Angel

by sobermeup



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Business, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Single Parents, dad merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: After Merlin's wife passes he has to raise their little girl all on his own.





	Hey Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ansgtyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansgtyy/gifts).



Being a father had always been a dream of Merlin's. He'd always wanted his own little boy. His boy that he'd raise and teach how to play footie. He'd groom his boy to be his successor, and they'd run the company together and it'd be bliss. Marie, his lovely wife, just said she wanted little babies. She wanted to be a mummy. They had gotten married a little later in life so they didn't waste any time in trying for children. 

 

Roxanne had been their little blessing. She was the sweetest, quietest little baby Merlin had ever seen. He didn't even care that she was a girl. He was just so happy to have her. She looked very much like her mother. Merlin can still remember the first time he held her. He remembered his heart hammering nervously. He remembers tearing up, and smiling up at Marie. Roxy had opened her eyes and babbled softly. Merlin started crying when she did. He knew she was going to be the light of his life. 

 

Merlin also remembered holding Roxy for the first time after Marie died. He'd been crying, and Roxy hadn't woken up from him picking her up out of her crib. He didn't have anyone but Roxy to hold. He needed her. She'd woken up because he was shaking. Merlin had stroked her cheek gently, and Roxy reached up and grabbed his finger. This had only made him cry harder, but he knew she'd always be there for him. He'd always have his little girl. 

 

Years flew by and Merlin grew to be okay by himself. He had to take Roxy into work with him. For a while it felt extremely silly to have a baby strapped to his front while he was in the office, but everyone got used to it, and Merlin liked having her there. She made things less stressful somehow. As she grew up she continued to go to work with him. He'd have tutors come and teach her, and he'd teach her some at home. 

 

He just couldn't bear to let go of his baby girl. She was there for him just as much as he was there for her. He loved her so much.

 

He stretches as he sits up in bed. He rubs his eyes and slips on his glasses. He makes his way to Roxy's room. He opens the door and grins at the sight that he finds. Roxy had moved all her stuffed animals onto her bed and cuddled in between all of them. It's the cutest thing. Merlin grins. 

 

"Roxy, wake up, darling. Gotta get ready for the day." He says gently. He walks closer to her bed, calling her name a couple more times to wake her up. She smiles sleepily when she wakes up. 

 

"Mornin' Da." 

 

"Morning, darling. Do you have your ballet bag packed?" He asks, moving some of the stuffed animals off of her. 

 

"Yes, Da." She sits up and yawns. He reaches down and messes up her hair, grinning. She whines in protest. 

 

"Alright, get dressed. I'll go get breakfast started." 

 

Roxanne still comes into the office, even at six. She goes to daycare some days, and she has ballet so Merlin doesn't worry about her learning social skills or making friends. She has a lot of those. He would know, she's had them all spend the night. 

 

Every morning when they get to the office she makes a round of the office, inspecting things, making sure everything is in order. She reports back to Merlin her findings. She tells him if anyone is missing, she tells him how everyone seems, and if everything is going well. He hadn't asked her to start doing this. He'd just made a round one day, and she did it from then on. People used to not take little Roxy seriously, but they do now. Sometimes Roxy even brings Merlin documents from people. 

 

Sometimes he worries that she doesn't enjoy being in the office, he worries that she doesn't like being a little errand runner, but then he sees her smile when she accomplishes a task. He sees her proudly put a sticker on her chart when she does something someone deems important. 

 

Harry Hart, Merlin's right hand man had come up with the idea of giving her stickers. He'd made the chart and everything. Now in the corner of Merlin's office next to Roxy's little desk is a chart. Everyone in the office has sheets of stickers. Roxy loves getting stickers. Merlin loves giving her stickers, but he tries to do it sparingly so they mean more. 

 

Harry told Roxy that when she filled the sticker sheet he'd buy her a present. Roxy promised Harry him he would be buying her a gift soon. Harry laughed, and Merlin told him she was probably right. 

 

This morning Roxy reports that everything is neat and tidy, and everyone is here. She gives Merlin some papers, and he thanks her. 

 

"Have you finished your math assignment, Roxanne?" 

 

"Almost. I only have a little bit more!" She says happily, going over to her desk. Merlin nods. 

 

"Make sure it's finished before your tutor gets here, okay?" He smiles back. 

 

"Yes, Da." 


End file.
